One prior approach for removing debris, such as ear wax, from an ear involves inserting a cotton swab into the ear and manipulating the cotton swab within the ear. Although this approach is commonly used, it has significant problems. For example, moving the cotton swab within the ear tends to smear ear wax against the ear canal rather than removing the ear wax. Further, the cotton swab may push the wax deeper into the ear and/or compact the wax making it more difficult to remove at a later time.